


光公短打

by DuluDuluDu



Series: 短小停车场 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuluDuluDu/pseuds/DuluDuluDu
Summary: 你x古拉哈第二人称描写
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, 光拉哈
Series: 短小停车场 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686685
Kudos: 1





	光公短打

你在房间里擦铠甲。已经很晚了，虽然无限光仍让室内十分亮堂，但在小红猫推门进来后，你起身拉上厚重的窗帘，让室内的光线一下暧昧了起来。  
小红猫摘掉了自己的兜帽，他柔软的耳朵弹出来，放松地抖动着。要不是还不够好意思，他甚至可能直接解开腰带，解放出自己被束缚了一天的尾巴。他把法杖靠在墙边，咚地一声扑进床里，尾巴再身边摇来摇去，然后抱着枕头，下巴搁再上面，笑眯眯地看着你。  
你坐到他旁边，像撸猫一样摸他的耳朵和头发。他几乎要在你讲述今天趣事的声音中和温柔的抚摸中睡着，直到你摸上他的尾巴。你会说他恐怕有一瞬间的炸毛，因为手下又粗又光滑的尾巴嗖地一下溜走了，猫毛勾得你心痒痒。你便俯身，想抽走他的衣服。他耳朵又抖动了几下，然后害羞地拿眼睛偷瞄你，被发现后又赌气一样地撅起屁股，方便你动作。你没忍住掐了下他白嫩的屁股，惊得他猛地回头，皱着眉头看向你。但你知道那不是拒绝，因为他的脸已经浮现出可疑的红晕。小红猫是一个健气又热情，但是在前期难免害羞而表现出一些可爱抗拒的完美情人，你们两人的关系发展到后面，在他带着兜帽一板一眼在众人面前给你发任务时，你都很难不直勾勾地盯着他露出的嘴，想象它被自己阴茎撑满的样子。


End file.
